Directing His Best
by Azkadellio
Summary: Prompt from underdogs-are-best's 'Nothing but Jori prompts'. After graduation, Sikowitz retires to become a director. Years later, two of his favorite students audition for his newest film. Little do they know, that he knew of their hidden relationship in high school, and after an obvious break up on their last day, he aims to get them back together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prompt by underdogs-are-the-best. As I said in the latest chapter of** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **, it's the second to latest prompt from their** _ **'Nothing but Jori prompts'**_ **.**

 **Usually, when I do prompts like this, I put the prompt before the story itself so you guys know the outline. I'm not doing it this time, and I have no explanation.**

 **To save a little time, Sikowitz started dressing somewhat more normally after retiring from Hollywood Arts. Instead of his 'homeless' (as Tori thought in the pilot) look, he wears slacks, loose t-shirts, sandles, a scarf as usual, and his hair isn't wild. Thought he still drinks coconut milk. That'll never change, even as an up and coming or top director/producer/script writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, any characters, or the prompt.**

 **No POV**

 **Flashback**

 **Last Day of Senior Year**

 **Just Before School Started**

"Why are we here, Tori?" Jade asks Tori after the half-Latina dragged her into the janitor's closet.

"I want to come out to our friends. Tell them we're dating." Tori answers, staring at Jade. "I know you wanted to stay hidden so no one would judge us, and for when your student film came out, no one would think you picked me as the lead because we were dating, but the film came out and is a success, and it's the last day of school. I want them to know." She says, sighing.

"There's no need, Tori." Jade argues, leaning against the ladder to the library. "Like you said, it's the last day of school, so what's the point? Besides, we're all going in different directions after graduation. They'll find out when the tabloids leak the story, alright?" She says, sighing as she lowers her head.

"I don't want them to find out when TMZ starts questioning why we're always together, or something." Tori counters, groaning a bit as she leans against the closed door. "It doesn't matter that we're a couple. Why can't we tell them?" She asks, failing to meet Jade's gaze.

"Because I don't want them to know. Why do you care so much?" Jade asks, lifting her head and still avoiding Tori's eyes.

"Because it seems like you don't care, like you're ashamed or something." Tori says, pushing off of the door. "When we're alone, you act like someone's going to walk in, even at your place when your parents and brother are out of town. Why did you agree to date if you just want to act like we're barely friends when there's a chance someone's around?" She asks, getting frustrated.

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER, TORI!" Jade yells, tired of Tori's questioning. "Just drop it, okay?" She says, pushing off of the ladder and walking towards Tori. "Stop asking why I don't want to come out as a couple." She says, pushing past Tori to open the door.

"We're done then." Tori says, not facing Jade. "You don't want anyone to know we were a couple, then fine. No worries anymore then." She says, turning around and pushing past Jade, leaving the janitor's closet. "I'm glad you're going to Broadway and I'm staying here." She says, walking down the hall towards Sikowitz's classroom.

 **A Few Minutes After Tori Left The Janitor's Closet**

"Hello, class." Sikowitz says, walking into his classroom just after the bell rings, a small smile on his face. "How's everyone's day going so far?" He asks, an amused smile growing at the confused looks on his students faces at the bare room, only his desk, the chairs, and whiteboard remaining.

"Uh, where's all your stuff?" Andre asks, looking around the bare room.

"Oh, I haven't told you all the news." Sikowitz says, the smile dropping momentarily. "You see, this is my last year as a teacher at Hollywood Arts." He starts, sitting on the steps of the small stage.

"They fired you? I know you're crazy and all, but you're also the best teacher here." Jade says, avoiding the gaze of a particular tanned teen across the room.

"No, no." Sikowitz says, laughing. "I'm retiring. After graduation, I'm going to start my career as a writer/director/producer of movies. Think Jade, but no one will have lifetime nightmares after the first two seconds." He jokes, standing up.

"When did you decide this?" Cat asks, staring at the 'favorite uncle' of the group.

"A few weeks ago. I talked to Helen, and she agreed." Sikowitz says, looking around. "Now, since this is the last day of school for all of us in this room, let's have some fun." He says, smiling at the students.

"What kind of fun?" Beck asks, sharing confused looks with the rest of the students.

"Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Jade. To the stage." Sikowitz answers, looking at two of the girls as they make their way to the stage. "Let's go back to Tori's first day. The infamous 'dog' incident." He says, taking Tori's seat at the front of the class.

"Really?" Tori says, avoiding Jade as she stares at the balding man.

"Yes, really. But there's a few differences." Sikowitz says, a small smirk. "Tori and Jade, you're the married couple. Beck, you're the dog. Cat and Andre are the children. It's still improve, so don't make it the same as the first time." He says, his smirk widening at the gasps from the class. "Action!" He yells, making a few students around him jump in surprise.

 **Flashback End**

 **Sikowitz POV**

"Action." I call to the group before me, ready to film the last scene of the final film of a three film series of mine.

As I watch the actors perform the scene, a hospital scene where the main character dies from his injuries from earlier in the film, his wife and best friend around him, I think back to my last day as a teacher at Hollywood Arts, and my final attempt at getting Tori and Jade back together.

Yes, I knew the two were a couple, but for an unknown reason, they never made it public. Just before school started on that last day, they broke up in 'Jade's Office', also known as the janitor's closet. (I learned after graduation, the janitor locked the door so only he could use it and sealed the door from the library so it wouldn't open. His reason? 'Only Jade and Tori were allowed in there. Anyone else is just wrong.' His exact words when I asked.)

A few hours later, after filming is done and the cast went to change, I watch the rough cut of the scene in my trailer, making mental notes of what edits need to be done. After a few notes, the door to my trailer opens, my co-director walking in. "Mr. Sikowitz, you're needed to help with some of the background music for the ending and end credits." The slightly older man tells me before leaving.

"On my way." I say, stopping the scene and standing up, grabbing a coconut and following him out.

"Have you started your next script yet?" Marcus, my co-director, asks as we head for the editing room.

"Already finished. It's one I've intended to turn into a one or two-act play when I was a teacher, but never had the opportunity." I answer after sipping from the purple bendy straw in my coconut. "I want to do some research to decide on some possible leads, though, before casting sessions." I say, nodding to him in thanks for holding the door open for me.

"What's it about?" Marcus asks me, showing an interest, possibly hoping I'll pick him to help me on it like the series we just finished.

"Now now, Marcus. You know I don't give that information." I chide him, unable to stop the urge to sound like a teacher again. "Now, what choices are there for music?" I ask when we enter the editing room.

"Here's the list." The music producer tells me, handing me a small notebook with choices.

"Interesting." I say, seeing the top name on the list. "Let's use this as the theme for the movie, having it play during the opening credits and scene, as well as towards the end of the final scene and beginning of the ending credits." I tell her, handing her back the notebook, pointing at my choice.

"Why her?" Sahara, the music producer, asks after looking for the song on her PearBook.

"Because I knew her when I was a teacher. And I've heard that song. It's perfect for the theme." I answer simply, a small smile on my face. "I wonder if she still acts?" I wonder out loud, the soothing piano playing from the speakers.

"Not a lot. She mainly does music, but she's acted in a few t.v. shows over the last few years." Marcus answers, looking her up on his PearPad.

'Tori Vega. I think you're going to be one of my new leads.' I think with a smirk as Tori's voice fills the speakers, the soft rock sound of her latest hit. "Call Tori and ask her permission to use the song. Leave my name out. I don't want that influencing her choice." I tell Sahara and Marcus before leaving. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my notes." I say, walking out. 'Time to look up my old students, see what they've been up to.' I think as I head for my trailer.

 **Jade POV**

 **New York**

 **One Month Later**

"Miss West, Misses Shapiro and Mr. Harris are here." My assistant, Bayley, tells me after knocking on my door.

"Show them in." I tell her, too busy working on my next script to glance up.

After graduation, I moved to New York to work on Broadway. I write scripts for movies, but my focus for now is Broadway. Two years after graduation, I got a wedding invite for Cat's and Robbie's wedding. Yes, the two started dating towards the end of senior year, and got married after Cat cemented herself as a top notch costume designer and Robbie a comedian.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat yells, opening the door and running up to me, Andre close behind.

"What did I say about calling me that?" I ask as I type, not looking at Andre. Since the last time I was in the janitor's closet, I haven't talked to Andre. Him being Tori's best friend, and record producer on her albums, was enough not to if he ever found out Tori and I dated and broke up because I refused to come out as a couple.

"Not to or you'll shave my head again." Cat says with a squeak of fear, quickly backing away and putting her hands over her head, protecting her now back to brunette locks.

"Good. So, why are you two here so early? Our meeting isn't until the third." I ask, saving the document to take a break and give them my full attention.

"It is the third." Andre answers with a deadpan, patting Cat's shoulder. "Where's your head at, girl?" He asks, knowing I've never gotten a date mixed up before.

"Busy." I answer, not looking at him. "So, why did you guys want this meeting? Bayley never told me." I ask them, brushing my dark brunette hair, I stopped dying it after graduation, behind my ears.

"We heard you needed a new costume designer and music producer, so we were wondering if we could help out until you found someone else." Cat replies, back to her usual self. She might've matured a bit since graduation, but when around the old group, she reverts back to her old self in an instant. "So can we?" She asks, a begging look on her face.

"Just until my new play is finished. I was offered a role in some movie back in L.A., and I plan on taking it. I haven't acted in a while, so why not." I answer with a deadpan. "Is that it? I have more stuff to work on." I say, turning back to my PearBook and getting ready to continue my new script for after I'm done with the movie.

"Sure. Call us when you need us for something." Andre answers, sharing a confused look with Cat I notice out of the corner of my eye.

"Just be here early tomorrow morning, and we'll be fine." I say, continuing where I left off. "See you tomorrow, give Bayley you're contact info if she doesn't already have it."

"She's not as nice as she used to be." I hear Cat tell Andre, her voice upset a bit.

"Jade was nice?" Andre jokes as they leave. "Huh, I didn't notice a difference." I hear him say before the door closes.

 **Tori POV**

 **Puerto Rico**

"So, any reason you're in Cidra instead of L.A., learning your lines for your audition?" Trina asks me as I relax on the small porch of our aunt Sonja's place in Cidra, where she and our father were born before they moved to L.A., the place hers for when she visits.

"From what I was told, I have plenty of time before the audition. The director is finishing up his latest movie, and he'll start the auditions a few months after it premiers." I answer, enjoying the steady island breeze, relaxing on the porch in just a purple bikini top and matching bottoms, a skirt over the bottoms. "Besides, my album's finished, I won't be touring until after it's released and I'm done with the movie. If I get the role, anyway." I say, my closed eyes covered by my sunglasses. "Why are you complaining, anyway? You love how relaxing it is here." I ask her, not opening my eyes.

"Well, considering your rough break up with that bitch Hannah, it seems kind of random for you to take a break and come here." Trina notes, sitting down beside me. "No matter, I guess." She says, cutting me off from commenting. "So, what do you know about the director of the movie you're auditioning for?" She asks, sighing. "God, I wish we didn't have neighbors." I hear her mumble.

"Nothing, just that he debuted about five or six years ago, came out with two movies already and just finished a third, and is planning a fourth already." I answer. "And why do you wish we didn't have neighbors here?" I ask, cracking an eye open and staring at her.

"Because it's too nice to wear clothes around the house. I don't feel like closing the door or staying inside all day just so I can remove my top, and I don't want anyone staring or turning me in." Trina answers, making me laugh. "Do me a favor, sis." She tells me, turning her head to look at me.

"What?" I ask, unsure.

"Don't start dating again anytime soon. And if you do, don't date a money-hungry bitch only interested in you because you're famous." Trina tells me, tilting her head back ahead and closing her eyes. "I hate that bitch, Hannah for selling the gifts you gave her for drugs and shitty beer." She growls out, a small smirk growing after. "Though, it will be fun to see her in court for stealing and being a crackhead." She says, knowing Hannah won't last.

"Don't remind me." I sigh out, standing up. "That one necklace was worth over fifteen hundred, and she sold it for only two. Glad I got it on sale." I say, heading into the house. "I'm going to the beach in a bit. Want to come with?" I ask, glad to have finally gotten my license. Though I only got it just before we came to Cidra for a mini vacation.

"Sure." Trina says, standing up. "We're not listening to any of your albums though." She says, giving me an 'innocent' smile.

"As long as you don't sing, we're good." I say, heading for the room I use here to put a tank top on over my bikini top. After grabbing a towel, suntan lotion, and a hat, we head out, Trina grabbing the keys from the counter to drive the rental car we got when we got off the plane. "We grabbing drinks and stuff on the way?" I ask, grabbing my wallet and about forty bucks from it.

"Duh." Trina says simply, heading for the car.

 **Sikowitz POV**

 **Los Angeles**

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Uh, Mr. Sikowitz?" Marcus asks from the doorway of my small office at the studio.

"Yes, Marcus?" I ask, turning to face him. Since becoming a director, I've long gotten used to people calling me 'Mr.' instead of just Sikowitz.

"Who are some of these people on your list to send tickets to for your movie premier?" Marcus asks. In case you're wondering, yes, the movie is already edited, thanks to our editing team editing the movie as we film it.

"What do you mean?" I ask, knowing some of the names on the list are students of mine who didn't go into public careers, such as Cat as a costume designer and Andre as a music producer, unlike Tori or Jade who are in the public eye more, though Jade less so than Tori.

"Uh, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Shapiro, Andre Harris?" Marcus asks, listing a few names.

"Some students of mine back when I taught. They're talented individuals and I always send them tickets. Usually, I do it personally, but with wrapping up the series and getting the next film ready, I haven't had the time." I explain.

"But why haven't I seen them at the premiers?" Marcus asks, putting the list away.

"Most of them were usually too busy to make it. Hopefully, that won't be the case this time, but who knows? Unfortunately, I know Miss West will be unable to make it. She's too busy with Broadway still." I say as I stand up, knowing that's part of the reason. "So, when is the premier set?" I ask, facing him.

"This Friday, Mr. Sikowitz. It's at…"

"I remember where and what time. Just didn't remember the when." I tell him, stopping him. "Will there be anything else?" I ask him.

"No. The limo will be picking you and some other crew members up at six. The movie starts at eight." Marcus says before excusing himself.

"Good. Good." I say, moving to my window. 'Then I can work on getting them back together, and give them starring roles at the same time.' I think to myself, planning on getting them past whatever caused them to break up before graduation. "At least she has no problem letting everyone know she's a lesbian at least." I say with a shrug.

 **Three Months After Movie Premier**

 **Casting Sessions**

 **No POV**

Sikowitz's end to his first movie series was a success, and Sikowitz was in no big hurry to start casting for his next movie, delaying the auditions until he felt ready he finished some edits. 'Hopefully, no one realizes I'm picking them out of favoritism because they were students of mine.' Sikowitz thinks as he gets into the office where the auditions are taking place, a few blocks away from Hollywood Arts.

An hour later, after a few subpar auditions, Tori Vega walks into the audition room, a section of the script in hand. "Hi, my name is Tori Vega, and I'll be trying out for the part of Sasha." She tells the assistant director and casting director, not realizing that there's supposed to be a third person in the room.

"Hello, Miss Vega." Marcus says, recognizing the name from not only the list Sikowitz gave him months ago for the movie premier, but her last two albums and being one of the biggest pop starts over the last five years. "Are you ready?" He asks her, the casting director looking eager for Tori's audition.

"Ready." Tori says, nodding. "Uh, before I begin, I heard this is a lesbian film. Is that correct?" She asks, opening the script to the scene she's using.

"That is correct, Toro." Sikowitz says, walking in from the back entrance that leads to a small meeting room he was using for it's fridge, storing some coconuts to drink from. "Sasha and Morgan are a couple, and if you get the part, you will kiss another woman. Are you okay with that?" He asks with a small smile, hugging the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asks, hugging her favorite teacher-turned-director.

"You're auditioning for my movie. Where else would I be?" Sikowitz jokes as he releases her from the hug and moves to take his seat.

"How come your name isn't on the script?" Tori asks, looking at the cover of the script and not seeing any hint of his name.

"I knew I forgot something on that script." Sikowitz notes, staring at Tori. "So, are you okay with kissing another woman, my lesbian pupil?" He asks, knowing of her coming out as lesbian after graduation.

"If you know I'm a lesbian, you already know the answer." Tori says, giggling. "Okay. I'm ready." She says, stopping herself and getting into the character of Sasha, a business woman who starts dating a competitor's best lawyer, the two figuring out their feelings, one convincing the other to quit their office and join the others.

"Sasha, do you know why you're here?" Sikowitz asks, acting as Sasha's boss.

"Yes, Mr. Leckner." Tori says as Sasha, her hands behind her back, knowing the lines well. "I didn't know she was working with…"

"Stop." Sikowitz says, holding a hand up to stop her. "You are not here because you dated a woman from another firm. You are here because you slept with her during business hours, and in an office building. _Our_ office building." He explains, the script forgotten as he not only wrote the lines, but said them multiple times today so they were locked in his mind.

"I don't know what came over me, sir." Tori says, some fear entering her voice. "Please don't fire me. I promise it won't happen again."

"Relax, Sasha." Sikowitz says, a gentle smile on his face to soothe her. "You're not fired. But you are suspended. You violated the rules and you must deal with it."

"Understood, sir." Tori says, bowing her head.

"Cut." Sikowitz says, impressed at how well Tori did for just a short scene.

"But there are still a few more lines each." Marcus tells the director.

"I know, but I've seen enough." Sikowitz says simply. "Well done, Miss Vega. We'll call you in a few weeks if you've got the part." He says, already knowing she got the role.

An hour later, after more auditions that barely impressed Sikowitz, a few of which he set aside for different roles other than what they auditioned for, Jade walks in. "Hello. My name's J…" Jade starts, stopping when she sees the familiar image of Sikowitz sipping from a coconut. "This is your movie." She notes, not surprised. "Okay. I'm auditioning for Morgan. And I better get it, Sikowitz. Don't think I've forgotten about 'Steamboat Suzy'." She warns the director, smirking when the man still gulps at the glare she sends him.

"Whenever you're ready." Sikowitz gulps, almost dropping the coconut he was drinking.

"Look, Sasha." Jade starts, getting into character. "I'm not going to quit my law firm and join yours. That's not fair for you to ask." She says, staring at the casting director, the only other female in the room.

"But Morgan…"

"No, Sasha." Jade says, cutting off the other woman. "I enjoy our time together, but that's all it is. Us enjoying each other, not a relationship." She says, staring at the other woman. "If you want a relationship, I don't know where you got that idea. I told you, day one, that this was just something to pass the time and have sex. Not us becoming girlfriends or anything." She says with a sigh, brushing her hair back. "Why are you so persistent?" She asks quietly, eyes down.

"I love you, Morgan." The other woman tries, softly. "Don't say things like that. You know this is more than just a friends with benefits thing." She tells her.

"You're wrong." Jade says with a groan. "This was just for sex, nothing else."

"Cut." Sikowitz says, again ending the scene early. "Not surprised you did so well. Though, we could have done without the threat." He adds, shivering slightly at the memory of her threats in high school.

"Just making sure you know." Jade says, smirking. "So, how long until I get my callback?" She asks, staring at her old teacher.

"Soon, a few weeks at most. There are still many more auditions to get through over the next week or so, as I'm sure you understand." Sikowitz says, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Remember, back in high school, you ran out of the room so you didn't tell me I didn't get the lead. If you call and it's not to say I got the part, I still collect scissors." Jade warns with a smirk as she collects her stuff, laughing at the hint of fear in his eyes. "I'm sure I'll get the call I want." She says as she leaves.

"Uh, what does she mean by, she collects scissors?" Marcus asks, sharing a concerned look with the two directors.

"Have you ever seen the movie _'The Scissoring'_?" Sikowitz asks the other two, clearing his throat.

"Yeah." "Why?" The other two ask, staring at him.

"Think Tawni Walker Black. That's all I need to say." Sikowitz warns as the door opens, a tall man entering the room.

 **Sikowitz POV**

 **Three Weeks After Auditions Began**

"Have you decided on who got which parts?" Marcus asks me as I make final notes to the script.

"Of course." I say, saving the document and opening a drawer on my desk. Grabbing a folder with headshots a quick resumes, I hand it to Marcus. "Tori Vega and Jade West will be the leads." I say, planning some things in my mind. "The others are in the folder." I tell him, closing the document and ejecting the flashdrive I saved it to. "I'll contact Tori and Jade myself. Can you take care of the others please?" I ask him, shutting off my PearBook.

"On it." Marcus says, grabbing his PearPhone and calling one of the numbers.

"Thank you, Marcus." I say, heading to a small storage room. "Let the fun begin." I say with a smirk, grabbing coconut from where I store them.

 **That's it for part one. Part two will be out in a few days, when I'll also post another chapter to** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Here's part two. This one skips to the first day of rehearsals, and we see a couple of things Sikowitz has planned for the girls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, other than a few OCs we saw in part one, one we see here, and the ones we'll see in part three.**

 **No POV**

 **First Day of Rehearsal**

At six A.M., Jade West tiredly walks into the building where the cast gets together to rehearse before filming, a large coffee, black with two sugars of course, in hand as she heads to the front desk. "Jade West. Here for the read-through." She tells the receptionist after taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Third floor. Room 315. Elevator is over there." The equally tired receptionist says after typing in Jade's name.

Without a thank you, Jade heads for the elevator where the receptionist nodded towards. After pushing the up button, Jade waits, fighting the urge to close her eyes. 'I miss when I could wake up at nine and be at work at noon.' Jade thinks as the elevator doors open.

Shortly after she gets to the third floor, the main doors to the building open, a less tired Tori Vega walking in with a large French Vanilla with Hazelnut cappuccino in hand. "Tori Vega. I'm here for the cast read-though." She says, slowly waking up as she sips her cappuccino.

"Third floor. Room 315." The receptionist repeats after looking up Tori.

"Thank you." Tori says as she heads for the elevator, sipping her cappuccino as she waits for the elevator.

In room 315, Erwin Sikowitz sits at the head of a large table, the nameplate before him reading 'director'. Beside him, as per his request, the two leads are beside him, Tori to his right and Jade to his left. After sipping from one of his many coconuts, the door opens to reveal the first of the cast, a tired Jade West, heading for her spot, finding her character's name and taking her seat, her hair covering the side of her face and hiding the man beside her. "Good morning, Miss West. I see you're wide awake and ready for the day." Sikowitz jokes, disguising his voice from the oblivious woman beside him.

"Just because you're the director, doesn't mean I won't gut you with my scissors." Jade says before laying her head down and ignoring her old teacher.

'Glad to see some things never change.' Sikowitz things to himself as he waits, unsurprised that Tori walks in through the door a minute later and heads for her spot. "Good morning, Miss Vega. Looking as awake as expected." He tells the tired-looking actress/singer.

"What do you…" Tori starts before seeing the man. "Sikowitz?" She asks, not believing who she's seeing. "You're the director?" She asks with a growing smile, hugging the man.

"I am. I was pleasantly surprised to see you audition." Sikowitz lies, returning the hug. "Though, I must ask. Did you forget I was the director, or are you too tired to remember? I was there, after all, during your audition." He reminds her after releasing the hug.

"It's six in the morning and I want to go back to sleep. Give me some time to wake up." Tori whines like she did back in high school. "So, who's my co-star?" She asks, trying to peak at the name in front of the darker haired woman on Sikowitz's other side.

"Uh-uh. You'll find out soon enough." Sikowitz says, stopping Tori from seeing the name. "So, tell me about your career." He says as they wait for the rest of the cast to arrive, Tori and Jade the only ones given the time of six to be there, the others being told seven.

As Tori tells Sikowitz about her career, Jade starts to wake up from her quick nap, the talking annoying her. In her sleep-deprived mind, she doesn't recognize the second female voice, but her interest rises when the other woman tells the director it's nice to see him again. 'How the hell does she know Sikowitz? Was she another student or did she work with him on a previous film?' She thinks to herself as she sits up, her hair hiding her face from a curious Tori.

"I've been wanting to work on a movie of yours since you became a director. It's so good to finally star in one of my favorite teacher's movies." Tori tells Sikowitz with a smile. "So, when do we find out what this movie is about?" She asks him, his penchant of withholding information on his plays, or films in this case, still strong.

"You didn't look it up like everyone else?" Sikowitz asks, a small smile.

"Yes, but nothing was up. And the small bit of the script I used for my audition didn't have any information, other than what was seen in the audition." Tori answers, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asks, brushing her hair behind her ear and seeing Tori talking to Sikowitz. "How the hell did you even find out about this film?" She asks her ex, never thinking she'd see the half-Latina in person again.

"Jade?" Tori asks, eyes widening at her pale ex.

"She's my co-star? Oh, hell no!" Jade says, now fully awake as she stands up.

"And where do you think you're going, Jadelyn?" Sikowitz asks, purposefully using Jade's hated full name. "How will it look that one of Broadway's biggest directors is leaving a film because of Pop's biggest star today?" He asks, making her stop.

"I will not work with her. No matter what." Jade says, glaring at her ex.

"How do you think it will look, Jadelyn, on record when it's released that you walked out of a film because of a failed relationship with you high school ex-girlfriend? You're big movie debut, and you're walking away." The director asks, shocking the two young women with his admittance of knowing they were a couple.

"How did…"

"I'm smarter, and more observant, than you thought in high school." Sikowitz says, cutting off Tori. "I knew you two dated, but you broke up before my class on the last day of school. I don't know why, but I intend to mend that wall." He tells them, standing up. "Now, Jadelyn, you are going to sit down, and we are going to talk. We still have forty-five minutes before I told the others to be here, and we are going to spend that time getting things cleared up. Now sit." He demands her, staring at the pale woman.

"Look, I would love to work on this movie, but not with Jade." Tori says, her feeling from the break-up coming back full force. "I'm sorry." She says, standing up.

"Sit, Victoria." Sikowitz says, using Tori's full name. "Either you two sit down and tell me what happened so we can clear the air, or it goes on record that you two refused to work together for your film debuts and weren't professional enough to work together." He tells them, crossing his arms.

"Are you trying to blackmail us?" Jade asks, staring at her old teacher.

"Not trying to, saying it flat out." Sikowitz says with a small smile. "And a not-so-hidden threat of having you two blackballed." He says, remembering Tori's 'blackball' scare in high school. 'Such a poorly named Hollywood curse.' He thinks to himself. "Now, are you two going to be blackballed, or are you going to talk it out until the others arrive?" He says, taking his seat again.

"How did you know we dated in high school?" Jade orders as she takes her seat again, watching Tori.

"After my 'Yes Only' challenge, I noticed you two getting closer, to the point you weren't as mean to Tori as usual, and threatened any guy who showed an interest in Tori to make sure they didn't use her like Ryder or Steven." Sikowitz says, staring at Jade. "A few months after you and Beck broke up, I noticed you two get closer than before. When a plan was made, Tori always looked to Jade for confirmation, a small smile at the nod of approval you gave her." He says, his head facing forward as his eyes look at Jade. "It wasn't hard to figure out that you two started dating, as much of a secret as you two tried to keep it. But my question is: What made you two break up on the last day of school?" He asks gently, looking between the two.

"It's not of your business." Jade growls out, staring at the director. "Don't tell him." She orders Tori, a fierce glare at her ex.

"It's bad enough you didn't want anyone to know we were even friends, let alone a couple, and now you want me to keep it from Sikowitz? No, you don't have the right or power to tell me what to do." Tori says, frustration from Jade wanting their relationship in high school to stay a secret seeping out. "We broke up because you refused to let anyone know we were dating, when all I wanted was for people to know how much I loved you. But you killed any hope by breaking up with me because I was ready for our relationship to be public, not hidden behind closed doors when the nearest person was a neighbor." She says, staring back at Jade. "I'll work on this movie, but that's it. After this, I never want to see you again." She tells her ex, pain and anger in her voice.

'The hard part is getting them past this and to a good point. After that, I need to work on getting them together again. These two are meant to be together, and I'll be damned if they stay single by the end of filming. I failed in high school, but not now.' Sikowitz thinks as he stares between the two stars. 'The script was written for them, to get them together in high school. I might be a few years too late, but I will succeed.' He guarantees in his mind, sighing when the two simply glare at each other.

 **Sorry this is shorter than the first, but I wanted it to be a set-up for the third part and to give an insight to Sikowitz's intentions.**

 **I don't know when the third part will be up, but I plan to have it out by the end of next week at the latest, but due to how long it's going to be, it'll most likely be longer. It depends on how long it takes me to write and do a quick edit to make sure everything makes sense as far as I could tell.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay. I have no excuses.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place on the last day of rehearsals/first day of filming. Also, there will be differences between the auditions and filming, script changes that Sikowitz added in for his plan to get Tori and Jade back together.**

 **I've also decided to make this a short multi-chap. There's probably going to be two to four more chapters after this one.**

 **Sikowitz POV**

"Very nice, everybody." I say after we finishing rehearsals and get ready for the first day of filming tomorrow. "I will see you all dark and early tomorrow morning." I say, standing up and closing my script.

"You mean 'bright' and early, right?" One of the co-stars who plays Tori's character's sister, who I admit I had to fight myself over making her like Trina or not, asks as everyone else does the same.

"Trust me. He means 'dark', as in the sun won't be up until an hour or so after we start filming." Tori says, remembering from high school when I would do practices before school started. Or opened, in most cases.

"If I don't have strong coffee waiting for me, we'll have to find a new director." Jade promises with a glare as she packs her script away.

"Yeah, because coffee is the only thing you seem to love." I, and I'm guessing Jade, hear Tori mumble as she collects her stuff.

"Oh, put it behind you, already." Jade harshly whispers at her as the others pile out. "It was years ago. Grow up." She says, turning to leave.

"Funny, when you once told Beck the same thing when you told him you loved him, and adults admit to loving someone without sex being on the line." Tori threw back, moving to stand in Jade's way.

"Enough, now." I say, cutting off another argument of the two. "As your director, I am ordering you two to stop arguing and bringing up the past now. Dear Ghandi, it's worse than high school with you two." I say, walking past them. "At least then, I could order you two on a 'fake' date to get you two closer. I can't exactly do that now, can I?" I ask, heading for the door. "Wait." I say, stopping at the door with a wide smile on my face. "Maybe I can." I say with a Jade-esque smirk as I turn around and face them.

"Oh, not again." Tori says, sighing. "What now?" She asks, staring at me as Jade increases her glare.

"The two of you are going on a date tonight, funded by me, to get to the same level of closeness you were back in high school when you played husband and wife." I tell them, closing the door so only the three of us know what's happening. "Unlike high school, I will have no spies making sure you do as you're told. But…" I say, stopping Jade growing smile of triumph. "It will be a popular restaurant where you two _will_ be recognized, and it _will_ be all over the news before the date is even half over, so I'll rely on that." I add with a smirk. "You will go to Maestro's, and I will tell the owner to put your meals on my tab. I'm good for it."

"Unlike when you tried to leave us to fend for ourselves." Jade counters, knowing about how I tried to sneak out during the 'ping-pong tournement'.

"You have no proof." I say, opening the door and leaving, pulling out my phone. "I wonder if that waitress is still working there?" I wonder as I dial the owner of Maestro's.

 **No POV**

 **Maestro's**

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Jade curses as she sits down, Tori across from her, in the fancy Italian restaurant, at a small table on the opposite side of the room from where they sat in high school.

"We wouldn't be here if you weren't such a bitch." Tori counters under her breath, giving Jade and 'innocent' smile when she sees the glare from the pale woman before her.

"Maybe if you didn't dwell on high school so much, I wouldn't be such a bitch all the time." Jade counters back, telling the waitress, a lightly tanned skin woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a model's body, to get her a coffee and Tori a glass of soda.

"And maybe I wouldn't dwell on high school so much if you were so afraid of being seen with another woman." Tori replies, giving the woman across from her a small glare.

"Evening, Miss Vega and West. My name is Sam and I'll be your waiter for the evening." Sam tells them, notepad in hand.

"What happened to the chick?" Jade asks, glaring at the man, somewhat surprised that he knew her name and isn't looking down at her cleavage.

"She had to wait on some other tables, and I was asked to take over for now." Sam answers, eyes on her face.

"Well, she already took our drink orders. Where are they?" Jade asks, glaring at Tori when the half-Latina 'subtley' kicks Jade in the shin.

"On its way. Our barista is being careful not to ruin your coffee." Sam answers smoothly. "Until then, would you like an order of breadsticks, or regular bread as you wait for your meal?" He asks the two women sitting before him.

"Breadsticks, please." Tori says, cutting off Jade with another kick.

"Okay. And are you ready to order, or would you like some more time?" Sam asks, writing down the breadstick order.

"She'll have the chicken alfredo with a side salad, no croutons, and Italian dressing. I'll have the stelline in pasta sauce with a side of acquacotta." Jade answers, grabbing Tori's menu and handing it, along with hers, to Sam.

"Any reason why you chose my favorite meal, and ordered for me?" Tori asks, torn between being mad at her ex and impressed she still remembered.

"You were going to order it anyway, so who cares?" Jade answers, sipping from the water Sam brought with him to take their orders.

"Would it kill you to be straight with me for once?" Tori asks, noticing her choice of words is an interesting one.

"Says the lesbian." Jade says, catching the choice.

As the two wait for their meal, they sign autographs and talk to fans. Or, Tori does and Jade simply glares at those asking for hers, more-so to the fans who don't know who she is.

"Clearly, no one knows true art, just your crap." Jade says when a young man asks who Tori's 'date' is.

"For once, keep your opinions to yourself. I don't care anymore." Tori says, the smile she had for the fan dropping the instant Jade opened her mouth. "It's not my fault I'm seen more and that I like people and don't hide in the shadows." She counters, sipping her water.

"Not my fault you're an attention whore." Jade bites back, not liking Tori's tone.

"Two things. One, never call me a whore or I'll stab you with your own scissors, the ones you gave me in high school." Tori says, glaring at Jade. "And second, interesting choice of words considering you were the one that always wanted me to go down on you and stare at you and give you praise." She says, closing her eyes and sighing. "After we're done filming, I'd like to go back to before the movie, when I haven't seen you and was happy." She says as Sam returns with their food.

"If you need anything else, let me know." Sam tells them after handing them their food.

"Thank you." Tori says as Sam walks away.

"Something that's been bugging me since high school. Why do you care so much about coming out? Clearly, that's not an issue now, but it was then. Why care so much?" Jade asks, staring at her ex.

"Because I was never ashamed of what, or who, I am. And I wanted people to know how happy I was with you. But you ruined that when you broke up with me over telling everyone you were dating a woman. Hell, I would've let it pass if you just said you were experimenting. But you didn't. You just ended it, without a care." Tori answers, slowly eating her alfredo. "Now I have a question for you." She says, looking at the woman before her.

"What?" Jade asks, having a feeling where Tori is going with this.

"Why were you, or are, so adamant about not coming out as being at least bisexual?" Tori asks, taking a bite of the chicken.

"Like I said before. It's no one's business." Jade answers, sipping her coffee.

"That's bullshit, and we both know it. What are you hiding?" Tori asks, some frustration in her voice.

"Nothing." Jade denies, taking a spoonful of her soup.

"Still as hard headed as ever, I see." Tori says, eating her meal.

An hour later, the two leave Maestro's and head for their cars, both not looking at the other. "Doubt Sikowitz will be happy about this 'date'." Jade says, unlocking her car.

"No one is happy about this." Tori says, getting into her car and closing the door, ignoring Jade.

 **First Day of Filming**

"I was hoping the date last night went better than it did." Sikowitz says as he walks onto set, pocketing his phone as he sees Tori in costume.

"I don't know what you expected, but I could've told you how horrible it would have been if you waited." Tori says, sighing. "Just so you know, I'm only working with her for you. Nothing to do with her." She says, heading over to the make-up table for her make-up to be done.

"And I thank you, but I hope you know that doing this will be good for you. And not just because of your film career." Sikowitz says, heading for the assistant director.

An hour later, an hour before the sun has yet to rise, Tori, Jade, and the other actors stand on set, Sikowitz off to the side in his chair. "Okay, everyone ready?" The assistant director asks after yawning, not used to Sikowitz's hours.

"As I'll ever be." Jade says, keeping some distance between Tori and herself.

"Good." Sikowitz says, standing up. "Okay, this is the scene where our two leads meet at an office party. In position." He tells the actors, watching them.

"Morgan, this is my secretary, Sasha. Sasha, this is Morgan. She's the new lawyer for the firm." Michael, the head of East End, the law firm Sasha joined months ago as a secretary.

"Good evening, Morgan." Sasha says, shaking Morgan's hand. "I've heard a lot of good about you." She says with a smile, releasing the darker haired woman's hand.

"Evening, Sasha." Morgan says, staring into Sasha's eyes. "So, what do you think about New York?" She asks, Michael walking away to greet other guests.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asks, staring at Morgan. "You sound as if you know all about me?" She says, curious, as the two accept a glass of champagne from a wandering waitress.

"I've a habit of doing research when I join a firm, to learn about everyone I'll be working with to determine who is reliable and who isn't." Morgan says, sipping her champagne. "I learned that you came to New York two years ago from Los Angeles, and joined 'The East' as it's called a year ago. Though a lot can happen in a year, with how busy you've been, I doubt you've become accustomed to New York already." She says, staring at the tanned woman before her.

"Seems a little stalkerish, don't you think?" Sasha asks, taking as small step back. "Should I be worried?" She asks, sipping hr champagne cautiously.

"Relax, Miss Sasha Gonzalez. You're a reliable one." Morgan says with a small smirk. "And more." She adds, turning and walking away.

"Cut." Sikowitz says, smiling. "Well done. Let's move on to the next scene, towards the end of the party." He says, directing the stage crew to set up the party for later in the day.

"What's with all the script changes, anyway? Why make Sasha and Morgan in the same firm instead of rival firms?" Jade asks as Tori heads to wardrobe for the wine-stained shirt she wears in the end of the party scene.

"I feel the rivals getting together thing has been done too much before. I can't say co-workers getting together is a new thing, but different than what others are used to." Sikowitz answers his former student, sipping a coconut. "My question to you Jade, is are you ready for what happens at this point? Are you ready to seduce Tori, or at least her character?" He asks, unsure how prepared the pale woman is for this scene.

"It's not me seducing Tori. It's Morgan seducing Sasha." Jade says simply, heading to make-up to get ready for the scene.

"That's what you think." Sikowitz says under his breath, watching Jade get her make-up done as Tori walks back from behind the wall she got changed behind. "I wonder if I should've gotten Lane involved in some way? He always did want them together." He says, getting ready to shoot the next part of the scene as Tori gets her make-up done.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Sikowitz?" The assistant director asks, getting ready for the scene as well. "There's only so much we can do to keep this below an 'R' rating."

"Relax, my friend. All will be fine." Sikowitz says, watching everyone get ready. "Lights?" He calls out, smiling when the lights are set for the party. "Actors ready?" He asks, watching everyone get into position, Tori going behind the wall where she will be coming out of when the scene begins. "Action."

"Well, someone looks like they've had some fun." Morgan says as Sasha walks out from the ladies restroom, a large spot of red wine on her top.

"I wouldn't say it was 'fun' to have a drunken idiot spill his wine on my new top." Sasha answers, failing to remove the wine from her top. "So, I see you've taken your stalker tendencies beyond looking me up." She says, raising an eyebrow at how Morgan stares at her chest.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Morgan says, pulling a shirt out from behind her back. "I would say it's more being helpful and giving you a shirt to change into." She says, handing Sasha the top, a black silk button up shirt.

"What, do you have extra shirt at all times or something in case someone spills wine on their shirt?" Sasha asks, looking at the new top.

"No, not for that reason. I've learned to always keep a spare at office parties. You never know when there's a spilled drink or where it'll land." Morgan answers, smirking. "Well? Are you going to change, or is spilled wine on a shirt a new fashion?" She asks, leaning against the wall.

"Thank you. I'll be back." Sasha says, heading into the restroom to change.

"And leave me without a view? No thank you." Morgan says to herself, following Sasha into the restroom. "Allow me to help." She says aloud, her hands reaching to Sasha's front and undoing the buttons of the wine-covered shirt, not minding the drying wine on her hands.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sasha asks, surprised.

"Helping. I do feel responsible for your shirt getting wine on it. After all, it was me who turned that drunk guy down when he hit on me, which led him to you." Morgan says, 'accidentally' sliding her hands over Sasha's smaller breasts over the bra as she removes the shirt. "Tell me, Miss Gonzalez, why did you decline him?" She softly whispers into Sasha's right ear, tossing the shirt to the side.

"He's not my type." Sasha answers, making no move to push Morgan away, eyes on the mirror beside them, watching Morgan and herself.

"Good." Morgan says, grabbing the spare top and slowly putting it on Sasha's body, kissing Sasha's neck as she pulls the top up her arms. "I think you got it from here." She says, grabbing Sasha's top and heading out. "I'd hurry. The party seems to be wrapping up." She says, walking out of the restroom. "I'll give her this back after washing it." She says, heading down the hall, Sasha quickly buttoning up the shirt and tucking it in.

"Why did I allow that?" Sasha asks herself as she leaves the restroom.

"Cut." Sikowitz calls out again, smirking to himself at how Jade seemed to not want to let Tori go. 'Good to know they still like each other.' He thinks, knowing both didn't mind the scene change. "Take a quick break and get ready for the scene two." He calls out, heading for the snack table. "I probably should have reminded myself to eat before getting here." He mumbles as he grabs a finger sandwich.

"Your fault for making the call time two hours before the sun rose." Jade replies, grabbing a coffee.

"Not the first time's that has happened." Sikowitz answers before taking a bite.

"Any reason you changed it so Monica teases Sasha during the changing scene?" Jade asks, watching Sikowitz.

"Of course. But you won't know it until I feel you're ready." Sikowitz says, walking away after grabbing a few more sandwiches. "Now, where's my coconut milk?" He asks, looking around until he finds it by his director's chair.

 **Another cliffhanger in one of my fics. I'd apologize, but I kinda like writing them.**

 **Sorry if the ending is kinda random. I couldn't think of another way to end it for now. Hopefully, next chapter won't take so long to get out.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for the long delay. And, like before, I have no excuse.**

 **This has a time skip, towards the ending of filming. And to anyone wondering why Sikowitz only did one take, not a few takes to find the right one, the reason is he was testing Tori and Jade. He does do retakes, but I didn't focus on that during the scene because it was a part of Sikowitz's test to Tori and Jade.**

 **Warning: There are a few words and a painful memory mentioned in this chapter. You might not like the word choices or anything used. You'll know it when you read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Three Months Later**

For the last three months, Sikowitz and his crew have worked on the movie, and Sikowitz was working on getting Tori and Jade past their high school break up, a challenge he has gotten better at during filming.

"Cut." Sikowitz says after Tori and Jade's characters do the awkward moment when they see each other after a break up. "Jade, what was that?" He asks her, crossing his arms as the crew resets the scene.

"What was what?" Jade asks, crossing her arms back at him, ignoring the crew.

"You broke up with Tori and have to see her the day after." Sikowitz says, purposely using their past. "Why are you acting like you were the one screwed over?" He asks her, ignoring the glare she's sending him.

"What do you mean, 'acting like I was the one screwed over'?" Jade asks darkly, a few of the crew adding some distance between them and her.

"When you saw Tori, you were quick to get angry." Sikowitz says, walking forward. "Why? And don't lie to me, Jadelyn. I have tried for over three months to get you two past this, but you refuse to. Why won't you get yourself past this?" He asks her quietly, no one hearing them.

"Why do you care?" Jade asks, lowering her voice.

"Because your father never did, and you were like a daughter to me since you were in the tenth grade. Now tell me why you're so angry when you broke up with her." Sikowitz tells her, showing how frustrated he's gotten after three months of trying.

"Because she wanted us to be public, and I wasn't ready to deal with what that would cause. And you made this scene exactly like that. Why?" Jade asks, staring at him after giving her a basic answer.

"There's more to it than that, and you know it. And I want you and her, and you two need, to get over this. You won't like hearing this, but you two are right for each other." Sikowitz says, backing up. "Now, everyone, back in positions. Let's get it right this time, shall we?" He calls out, his question to Jade.

"I feel like I'm seventeen again." Jade mumbles, going back into position for the scene.

"And I feel like I'm teaching again." Sikowitz calls after her. "Remember, Morgan broke up with Sasha two nights ago and there are bad emotions between them. Morgan, you are to act like Sasha is just another person, not get angry. And Sasha, you are hurt by Morgan's actions, but push past it while at work. Action." He says, reminding Jade of her role.

"It is nice to see you again." Sasha tells Morgan as they get ready for the business meeting.

"You too." Morgan tells Sasha, nodding. "How have you been?" She asks as they sit at the table.

"Been better." Sasha answers, getting up and moving a few seats away, closer to her boss.

"Cut." Sikowitz says, ending the scene. "This is the final scene of the first of a trilogy. It is meant to set up the sequel by you two being amicable enough during the meeting. Why did you move and give Morgan a hateful look?" He asks Tori, his attention partially on Jade. "Everyone take fifteen. I need to talk to our leads." He says, staring at the two.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jade says, keeping some distance from Tori and Sikowitz.

"I told you just a moment ago, Jade, I know there's more than either of you are telling. I have tried to be patient since your auditions, but even I have a limit with you girls. So here's what's going to happen until we resume filming today." Sikowitz says, sighing as he takes a step back. "You two are going to talk it out for the next thirteen and a half minutes, and if nothing seems remotely better, you'll talk again after we finish filming. Understood?" He asks them, no amusement in his voice.

"You're not our teacher anymore. You can't tell us what to do when it doesn't involve your movie." Jade says, not believing Sikowitz.

"It does effect the movie. But more importantly, it effects you two. Now you are going to talk, and work on getting past this. No games, no waiting around anymore. Talk." Sikowitz says, sitting in his director's chair. 'Just like high school all over again.' He thinks as they turn towards each other hesitantly.

 **Tori POV**

"What's the real reason, Jade?" I ask, acting as if Sikowitz isn't there. "I know there's more than you don't want people finding out you're interested in women. So what is it?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Fuck it. You both want to know why? You truly, genuinely want to know why I don't want anyone to know I like women?" Jade asks, staring between me and Sikowitz. "Fine. I'll tell you. Because when I was thirteen, my father caught me and Cat practicing kissing on each other, and he freaked out. My mother talked him out of throwing me out and disowning me, but it lead to their divorce because he was so furious that she would defend his 'dyke of a daughter'. So, after the divorce, I had to deal with my 'father' staring down at me. Me wanting to act, write, and direct only made it worse because he viewed them as not only worthless choices, but an opening into 'eating pussy like a dyke'. So there. I didn't want it to be known because my father's threat to disown me and stop funding my dreams of going to Hollywood Arts to further my career if he found out that me experimenting with Cat was more than 'just a phase'." Jade says, glaring at me. "And do you think it'd be better now? Me coming out well after establishing myself and my father no longer supporting me? No. It'll be worse, because he pays my mother for child support for their third child, which she got pregnant by a month before the divorce, and he's made it not so secretive that he'll stop paying and find a way to make it so if she takes him to court about it, he'll win and she'll owe more." She says, walking away.

"He would really be that low? Stop paying child support and ruin your mother's life just because his eldest liked women?" I ask, staring at her, making her stop.

"The version you saw during 'Well Wishes' was his business version, the one he shows when people are around who could judge him. Trust me, if it was just me and him, and maybe you, he wouldn't have been civil." Jade says before walking away, leaving the set.

"I'll edit the scenes. You go talk to her as I explain to the others that we won't be shooting again today." Sikowitz tells me softly, walking over to me. "For now, filming is done, and it's post-production time. And trust me, Tori, there's nothing her father could do if he's ever taken to court for refusing to pay child support." He tells me as he heads to his chair.

"How? He's arguably the best lawyer in all of California. He could make it out to be that the child isn't his, or something, to make it so he doesn't have to pay." I tell him, remembering some of the stories Jade has told me about him before we broke up.

"True. But here's the thing about being friends with almost every director, casting director, and star in Hollywood today, as well as being a director myself." Sikowitz tells me, picking up his megaphone. "I have friends in high places, and I have a tendency to record things for future reference." He says with a smirk, grabbing his phone from his chair and tapping the screen, Jade's slightly muffled voice explaining clearly what her father threatened. "You kids have become like children to me. And I don't like when my children are threatened over something stupid." He says, stopping the recording.

 **Again, sorry for the long delay, and sorry if this is kind of random. I wrote it at 12:30 in the morning, just to post it almost eight hours later. I had some writer's block for this, so it went from somewhat lighthearted (if it could be considered that at some point) to kinda angsty/dramatic as Jade's revelation shown.**

 **The problem now, I guess, for Jade and Tori is if Jade is willing to get past it if she knows Sikowitz recorded her admittance, and if her parents go to court, there's not much her father could do if the judges take the recording as evidence, not a story. I don't know much about the court process, and don't watch a lot of crime dramas, so if that's highly improbable, to say the least, I apologize for it not being realistic.**

 **Anyway, that's the end for this chapter, and the next will have Tori and Jade getting past it as Sikowitz finishes the movie. Hopefully, anyway.**

 **There's maybe one or two chapters left of this, possibly three if I do an epilogue.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews so far.**

 **Currently, my internet is acting up and I can't check for PMs, reviews, anything. So if I take a while to respond to anything, my internet is still acting up and I wasn't able to do anything until I got to the library.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

After Jade's admittance, she's put her attention on being professional. She comes in a half an hour early, does her scenes as Sikowitz asks her, then heads out for the day after filming is done. Though Sikowitz has tried to get her to stay and talk, she refuses and leaves before her admittance can be brought up.

"Jade, stay back. I want to go over what we'll be filming tomorrow." Sikowitz says, stopping her from walking off set.

"What do you need?" Jade asks, walking over to him.

"You to stop walking off of set." Sikowitz says, staring at her. "Don't give me that look. After what you told us, you should've known we'd be talking about this soon." He says, nodding to some crew members leaving.

"I don't want to talk about this, Sikowitz." Jade says, staring at the teacher turned director. "And you shouldn't have recorded what I said." She says with a slight glare.

"Too bad. We're talking about it. And I didn't record you to get your family in trouble. I wasn't expecting what you said, so I recorded you to try to help you and Tori get past this." Sikowitz says, watching as the last of the crew leaves the set.

"Too bad." Jade imitates. "Because you sent it without asking, my father is going to court with my mother about everything." She says, crossing her arms.

"I'm aware." Sikowitz says, sighing. "But he can't, and won't, get away with it. The child is his, yes?" He says, giving her time to nod. "And the DNA test will prove it, so there's nothing he can do without looking like a lowlife father. The court has the recording, which I do apologize for recording, and your father can't do anything about it because it was verified that you weren't lying about anything." He says, moving back to his chair. "Look, filming is almost done. All we have to do is re-shoot the final scene, then finish editing. Go talk to Tori. You both need it. And don't worry about court, or anything." He says, sitting down and grabbing a script. "Now go talk to Tori, try to become at least friends, and talk to your mother." He says, looking through the script and his notes on it.

"If my mother and brother get screwed over because of this, you'll regret it." Jade warns, leaving the set.

"I already do." Sikowitz whispers to himself as she leaves.

 **Jade POV**

"I am so sorry about what Sikowitz did, and for what your father did to you." Tori says when I walk into her trailer, her laptop on the table in front of her.

"Don't be. You didn't make him record it, and you had nothing to do with my father being a douche." I say, sitting down on a nearby chair. "You never fully explained why you wanted us to come out together. I know you said you didn't want to hide, but you never told me why it was so important for you not to hide in the closet. Why?" I ask, putting everything about my father, mother, and brother to the back of my head for now.

"Because I was never ashamed of it." Tori says, closing her laptop. "To me, my sexuality was never a defining think about me. If I like a woman, man, both, whatever, so what? I was never one to mind being judged." She says, turning in her seat to face me more. "I get why you were so against it, but I never had that problem. If I would've known, I wouldn't have made a big deal about it." She says, sighing.

"It wouldn't have mattered, and you know it." I say, closing my eyes. "You would've left it alone, but you wouldn't have liked it. And you know it." I tell her, opening my eyes and cutting off whatever she was about to say to defend herself. "Eventually, it would have eaten you up inside, and would explode. We would fight, break up, and hate each other. Much worse than we did when we broke up in high school." I say, closing my eyes again. "And if we would've gotten these roles after that, we would never get anything done because we'd be yelling at each other every five seconds."

"What now, though?" She asks, resting her chin on her fist, her elbow resting on her thigh. "We haven't exactly been civil when not filming, and when we are everyone knows something's up." She note, a sigh releasing from her lips.

"I can't say we'll get past this, especially not so close to the end of filming. At least we understand why we did what we did at least." I say, standing up. "See you tomorrow." I say, moving to leave.

"Wait, Jade." Tori says, making me stop. "Before we started dating, we were at least friends. Is it possible to get to that point at least again?" She asks, her footsteps moving towards me.

"For now? I can't promise anything." I say, leaving her trailer.

 **The Final Day of Filming**

 **No POV**

"Action." Sikowitz calls into his megaphone before setting it aside.

"Good afternoon, Sasha." Morgan says, nodding as they walk into the meeting room, both taking their seats near their bosses.

"Good afternoon, Morgan. How are you?" Sasha asks with a nod, fighting the urge to move to another seat.

"I'm fine." Morgan says, glancing at the woman near her. "Do you have your notes for the meeting?" She asks, knowing Sasha is prone to forgetting her notes in her usual morning rush to leave her apartment.

"Yes, I do." Sasha answers, nodding as their bosses walk in and take their seats, starting the meeting.

"Cut." Sikowitz says, glad the two went along with the script and didn't let their past effect their performance again. "Perfect. Now, let's move to the mid-credit scene. Clear the stage so we can set the scene up." He says, making the actors move aside so the crew can change a few things around, making it look like a different office, the backdrop changing to look like it's from the building across from where the previous scene was.

"I don't remember a mid-credit scene." Tori says, walking over to Sikowitz as they change the set.

"Don't worry. It's the original ending, just changed. Remember the script I e-mailed you yesterday after filming let out?" Sikowitz asks her, glancing at Jade.

"Yeah." "Why?" Tori and Jade answer, nodding to him.

"That's the scene, just with some re-writes to fit a mid-credit scene over an ending of a film. I trust you both memorized it?" Sikowitz asks, watching as the set is finished.

"Yeah." "Of course." Tori and Jade answer, not meeting each other's gaze.

"Good. Now get ready. Places!" Sikowitz says, calling out the last with his megaphone. "Wait. Tori, Jade. You need to change outfits. They're in your dressing rooms." He says, nodding to the side for them to change.

"Do they need new make-up and hair?" The make-up artists asks, watching the two stars go.

"Yes. Go. Do it the same as the first scene. Remember?" Sikowitz tells her, going over the notes on the mid-credit scene.

"Yes." The make-up artist says before walking away with Sikowitz's nod.

A few minutes later, Tori and Jade walk back to the set, their outfits changed from business suits to party dressed, Tori's light purple and Jade's dark blue. Their hair has been changed from their ponytails to over down, Tori's over her right shoulder and Jade's down her back. Their shoes, likewise, have been changed to match the dresses, and their make-up is done to show match their dresses and draw focus to their lips and eyes.

"Ready?" Sikowitz asks through the megaphone to his stars, trusting them to do the scene properly. "Good. Action." He says after they nod in approval.

"We should be out there for the party." Sasha says as Morgan leads her to an unused break room by the arm.

"They won't miss us, Sasha." Morgan says, releasing Sasha's arm. "Don't believe what that guy said. We never slept together." She tells her, facing her fully.

"I don't know why you feel the need to tell me about that. I wasn't listening to him anyway. And what you do is none of my business." Sasha says, taking a few steps away from Morgan.

"You're a lousy liar, Sasha." Morgan says, walking over to Sasha. "He's drunk, and he was only saying that because I've been turning him down since I started here. I feel the need to tell you so you don't worry, you were listening to him, and it is your business." She says, moving in front of Sasha.

"Why did you bring me here, Morgan? It's not just to tell me that a drunk was lying." Sasha asks, barely meeting Morgan's eyes.

"This." Morgan says, grabbing Sasha's cheeks and pulling her into a kiss.

"Cut." Sikowitz says before their lips meet, grinning. "Very nice. That's a wrap for filming. I would personally like to thank every one of you for making this film happen. I will see you all at the premier, and some of you while promoting the film. Thank you again, and see you all at another time." He calls out to them through the megaphone, a wide smile on his face.

"Something tells me you'll want to talk to us again." Jade says, walking over to Sikowitz after kicking off her heels.

"You're right." Sikowitz says when Tori joins them. "You two did that final scene flawlessly. I take it you're managing well on putting your past behind you?" He asks, standing up from his chair and putting the megaphone in his place.

"Working on it." Jade says, crossing her arms. "Anything else?" She asks, wanting to change out of the dress and back to her clothes.

"Yes. One thing." Sikowitz says, unnerving the two women with his smirk. "Since this is the first of a trilogy, and you two will be the leads for all three…" He says, his tone signifying that he won't let them try to get out of it and get other actresses take their places. "I expect you two will be hanging out an _awful_ lot to help promote the film."

"If you're expecting us to 'date', I'll gut you with my scissors." Jade says, wishing she had a pair on her, but the outfit leaving no room to hide a pair.

"No, not date." Sikowitz clarifies, shaking his head. "I expect you two to be friends and co-stars. There will be a lot of interviews, being on talk shows, the like, and you two will need to _be_ friends, not act like it." He says, grabbing the megaphone and his coconut. "And first up? _Ellen_." He says, leaving.

 **And that's it for this. Hope this was a good chapter. Next will be them on** _ **Ellen**_ **, as well as how the court session ended. And if you're wondering why Jade wasn't there to show support, she does go to them. Sikowitz just does the filming around the court dates so Jade can do both. Also, next chapter will be the last, depending on if I write an epilogue to wrap everything up.  
**

 **Any guesses on how things will go on the talk show and in court?**

 **Hope you liked this, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I know I said this was going to be the** _ **'Ellen'**_ **interview, but I don't watch her talk show too much, so I don't know how to make it realistic. Instead, I have the interview as a flashback in the beginning, and this chapter will focus on them working on becoming friends again, and maybe more.**

 **I don't know if I'll do a sequel or anything for the other two movies and showing their relationship, so I apologize in advance for this ending with their relationship up in the air.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Flashback to the Interview**

 **Tori POV**

"First, I would like to thank the two of you for being on the show." Ellen says after Jade and I sit down across from her, the trailer to our film playing silently on the screen to our right.

"Thank you for having us." I say as Jade nods, both of us dressed in casual clothes with our hair down in curls. "I love your show." I tell her, smiling a bit.

"And I'm a fan of your music, and your shows, Jade." Ellen tells us as the crowd cheers. "Second, I want to ask about this new movie. From what the trailers and teasers show, you two wind up in a relationship. Is this correct?" She asks when the crowd quiets down.

"Yeah." Jade says as I nod. "Our characters, Sasha and Monica, eventually date. We won't give much else away, though." She tells the entertaining host.

"And is it weird for you two, playing a couple on the big screen? From what we've learned, you two went to a performing arts school in L.A., Hollywood Arts, and you hung out in the same group." Ellen says, a picture of Hollywood Arts showing up on the screen. "Were you two close friends, or just a part of the same group of friends?" She asks, a picture I remember Cat taking senior year of Jade and I at Cat's graduation party a month before our break up.

"A little. We were friends in high school, so it made us acting as a couple a little easier. Awkward, but easier than if we didn't know each other." I say with a laugh, forgetting the break up and memories connected to it.

 **Flashback End**

 **Tori POV**

That was three months ago. With delays from final editing Sikowitz did, the movie is set to be released a month later than usual, now a month away. "What do you mean, we have another interview to go to?" I ask into my phone as I make breakfast in my apartment.

"I scheduled one last interview for you and Jade. This one is, special." Sikowitz says, an odd tone to his voice.

"Uh, special how?" I ask, starting to make eggs as the toast finishes.

"All I'll say is that it's at Hollywood Arts. Be in the Asphalt Café by one this afternoon. Dress nicely." Sikowitz says, hanging up.

"Why is at Hollywood Arts?" I ask, setting my phone down as I fry the eggs.

A few minutes later, my phone rings again. After seeing Jade's face pop up, I answer it and place it to my ear. "What time will you be in the Asphalt Café?" She asks, not giving me time to say 'hello' or anything.

"Uh, probably by noon or so. Why? What time will you be there?" I ask, setting my eggs, toast, and bacon on a plate and putting the skillet in the sink so I can wash it later.

"I'll be there by eleven. I have a personal interview before hand, then our interview." Jade answers, sounds of walking faintly heard on her end.

"A personal one? For what?" I ask, the two of us growing closer over the last few months, though not as close as we were before we dated.

"The trial." Jade says with a deadpan. "They want to talk about it and how everything is going after." She says, sighing.

"Is it airing on t.v.?" I ask as I start eating my breakfast, still in my pajamas. (Mustache pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap sleep shirt, a mustache in the center of my chest. Trina got them for me when my first album came out.)

"No, their website." Jade answers. "Are you eating?" She asks, probably hearing the muffled sound of me chewing my eggs.

"Yeah. I just woke up like, ten minutes ago." I say, shrugging my shoulders though she couldn't see me. "Did Sikowitz tell you anything about the interview?" I ask as I finish my eggs.

"Just that it's about the movie, and to be at the Asphalt Café before one." Jade answers. "Later Vega." She says, hanging up.

"I really wish she would stop calling me that. Especially during an interview." I mumble as I work on toast. "Dang it. I forgot my orange juice." I say, standing up and heading for my fridge.

A few hours later, I pull up to the Hollywood Arts parking lot, dressed in a pair of jean capris, a light purple tank top with a light brown vest over it, my hair straightened and in a side ponytail, an older pair of boots on, a pair I used to wear in school.

"It feels so good to be back here." I say as I lock my door and head to the Asphalt Café where I see Jade finished the solo interview she told me about.

"Ain't that the truth." I hear behind me. Turning around, a wide smile grows on my face at the person standing there, a smile on his face.

"Andre!" I say, hugging him. "What are you doing here?" I ask , releasing him as he chuckles.

"Surprise. I'm the one interviewing you and Jade about Sikowitz's new movie." Andre says, surprising me.

"Since when do you do interviews?" I ask, my smile never going down.

"Since Sikowitz asked me last night when I was helping him with some background music for the final teaser for the movie." Andre says, laughing. "Calm down, chica. You're acting like we haven't seen each other in a millennia." He says, chuckling.

"Sorry, but we've both been so busy since high school." I say, calming myself down. "How did Sikowitz set this up?" I ask, a smile still on my face.

"Simple." Andre says, walking over to where our old table used to be. "He's doing it himself." He says, shrugging as he walks.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. "That doesn't answer my question!" I call after him, sighing when he laughs back.

"Exactly." Andre calls back.

"That's not the only surprise." I hear from behind me, making me jump. "Damn, I missed being able to do that." Jade says, smirking.

"What are you, a ninja?" I ask, catching my breath.

"No, you were just distracted." Jade says, her smirk widening. "And Andre isn't the only one here. Cat's doing make-up, Robbie's doing the lighting, and Beck's acting as stage manager." She says, nodding over my shoulder. "Speaking of…" She says, walking past me.

"Tori!" I hear behind me. Turning around, a familiar redhead jumps and hugs me, squeezing me. "It's so good to see you again." She says, releasing me.

"Hey, it's so good to see you too." I say, a wide smile. "So, Jade says you're doing make-up for us today." I say as Cat leads me to where Festus' Grub Truck used to be, where her make-up stuff is set u.

"Yeah. Sikowitz asked me." Cat says, pushing me into a chair and starting my make-up, wiping off what I put on earlier. "So, what's going on between you and Jade? She wouldn't tell me." She asks as she works on the foundation.

"Better than before." I answer, closing my eyes as she works. "We've been hanging out, doing the interview runs, since filming ended."

"Is it true?" Cat asks a moment later, finishing my make-up and teasing my hair.

"Is what true?" I ask, standing up and opening my eyes, nodding in approval at the work she's done.

"That you and Jade are dating again?" Cat asks, standing in front of me.

"No, we're not dating." I say, rolling my eyes. "Wait. Again? What do you mean, again?" I ask, staring at her.

"Sikowitz didn't tell me you two dating in high school but Jade wanted to keep it a secret." Cat says quickly, eyes wide, before turning and running. "Don't tell Jadey!" She yells, running into the school.

"Sikowitz!" I yell, turning around.

"May I help you?" Sikowitz asks when I head to the interview area, where he and Andre are sitting.

"You told Cat?" I ask, staring at him.

"For what it's worth, she suspected with how often you two have been seen together these last few months. They all did, really. I just hinted that it isn't the first time." Sikowitz says, a soft smile at me.

"He told us you two dated towards the end of senior year, but you broke up for whatever reason." Andre says, avoiding my gaze when I turn to him. "Oh look, it's time to get ready for the interview." He says, fidgeting in his seat.

"Don't worry Andre." Jade says, walking over to us with a nervous Cat in tow, sitting down. "You'll live to see the end of the interview. You too, Sikowitz." She says, making everyone as nervous as Cat, even me.

"Did I mention that no one else knows the script for the next two movies?" Sikowitz asks, chuckling nervously.

"And, action." Beck says, hiding behind the camera.

 **Please don't be mad at the ending. I know I said I wasn't sure about adding a sequel or anything to this, but I will be adding an epilogue to wrap this up. That'll be out next week, with the next chapter of** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place the day Sikowitz's movie premiers, and it briefly explains the trial and what happened.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

It's been months since filming finished and we started the runs of talk-shows and public appearances. After the surprise 'interview' Sikowitz set up, things have relaxed. Though I haven't forgiven them for essentially tricking us into talking about our past and our relationship in the movie, I will admit that it helped Tori and I get through our troubles.

Oh, and my 'father' failed his mission to screwing my mother and brother over in the trial. Through slight manipulation, he managed not to look like a deadbeat or anything, but his reputation has decreased when it came out that he fought not to pay child support and how he threatened his daughter, a now famous writer, director, and actress, because of her sexuality.

After that, he was forced to pay the child support he missed over the last few years or so, and hasn't gotten the clientele he once had. Apparently, some of his clients were gay and lesbian, and looked for other lawyers after it came out what he said.

I should probably tell Sikowitz thanks for recording without permission, huh?

"Hey, you ready to go?" Cat asks, wearing a light red dress, a sleeveless dress that goes to her ankles with a slit on the left side up to just above her knee, her chest covered with a bit under her neck visible, her hair in a stylish ponytail and curly, her make-up done lightly, and a pair of heels similar to the color of her dress.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say, my own black dress of a similar style to Cat's, but the slit is slightly higher and I show more cleavage than her, my hair curly and resting down my back and over my shoulders, and a pair of black heels on, as I stand up and follow her out, Sikowitz ordering a limo for us to take.

"So, you and Tori seemed to have fun at the beach a few days ago." Cat says with a small giggle as she leads us outside, where Andre, dressed in a tux with his dreads in a ponytail, is standing by the limo.

"You make it sound like we were alone. You and Trina were there too." I say, nodding to Andre. "And of course it was fun. No one bothered me as much and I was able to relax without paparazzi wanting my picture." I say, sitting down as Cat and Andre follow suit.

"Then explain the close hug before you left." Andre says, a small smirk as he sits down a few seats away, Cat sitting beside me.

"What are you thinking, Harris?" I ask, glaring at him as the limo drives towards the theater the movie is premiering at.

"Nothing." Andre says, shrugging. "Hey, are we picking anyone else up?" He asks, looking around the spacious limo.

"We're picking up Tori, Beck, Robbie, Trina, and Sikowitz." Cat answers quickly, stopping with an 'eep'.

"Uh, why is everyone getting picked up in the same limo?" I ask, staring at Cat with her squeaky eep.

"And why is Trina coming?" Andre asks, sharing a confused look with me.

"Everyone's taking the same limo to hang out, Trina's coming because she's Beck's date, and Tori did not tell me to tell you." Cat says quickly, her last bit like she used to in high school, like on the Party Bus.

"Since when are Trina and Beck dating?" Andre asks, shaking his head a bit.

"And why wouldn't Tori want me to know?" I ask Cat, staring at her.

"Hey, you're early." Robbie says, opening the door, making me stare at him since I didn't notice we stopped.

"Hide me." Cat says, jumping away and hiding beside Andre.

"What happened this time?" Beck asks, climbing in after Robbie, glancing at me.

"Don't kill me." Cat says, staring at me.

"Why is Cat scared now?" Tori asks, climbing in.

Before anyone answers, I turn to face her, stopping at the sight. Like Cat and I (Cat designed the dresses and begged us to wear them), Tori's wearing a form fitting dress with a slit on the left side. Like mine, the slit goes to her knee, but her dress and heels are a dark purple. Also, her hair is like mine, curly and resting down, but the sides are pulled back and done like a ponytail, with the rest draped down her back. Her make-up, like Cat's and mine, is done lightly and to showcase her eyes, but hers is done to show off her lips and cheekbones as well.

"Dang, girl." Andre says, whistling as Tori sits and Trina moves in to sit beside Beck. "Lookin' hot." He says, nodding with a smile.

"Eyes off, Harris." I say quickly, not looking away from Tori.

"Oh, God. Not again." Trina says, closing her eyes. "I thought you two had enough of the eye fucking back in high school?" She says with a groan.

 **And that's it for this. There will be a sequel one-shot at some point. I just wanted to end it this way to show that there's something between them and that neither are opposed to them dating again.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **And to any** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **fans, I'm working on a crossover one-shot between Jori and Holstein. Thanks to Stake The Heart and Invader Johnny for essentially getting me into** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **and inspiring the idea. (Stake The Heart's one-shot crossover was what informed me of** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **and helped inspire the idea I have, and Invader Johnny was the one to inform me on the youtube channel that** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **is on and helped with the idea as well.)**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
